Possesion
by Ze-Mole
Summary: DashxDanny ....okay Mason is a ghost and works for vlad his mission has something to do with Dash and destroy Danny i suck at summarys R&R thx :)


**HI my first Danny phantom ficcy1!! WEEEEE**

**I hope u enjoy it kuz theres not allowed **

**N E FLAMES GOT IT :) lol srry good bye **

**The Possesed**

**Ch.1 Threat**

**.....m....**

"Hello....Danny Phantom"said Mason ghost of Darkness"nana....I want muh money back" sang Tucker with earphones in his ears "okay lets get back down to bisnuess...Sam take those things out of tuckers ears" said danny before he threw an ectoplasim blast at Mason.

"Oh is that all you got Daniel" mocked Mason "Don't call me that"murmred Danny as he flew quickly over to Mason then he made 4 ectoplaim's and shot them at Mason hitting him dead on in the stomuck.

"EW man thats sick" said Tucker and sam in unison as they saw a big huge hole threw Masons stomuck where the blasts hit him.

"Danny look out!"warned Sam as a shadow started running towards him.

Danny gasped as he was being held bye the shadow.'_the shadow...is strong' _thought Danny as he tried to break free.

'**Mason'** said a voice in his head '_what is it'** 'stop ,come back to the mansion i have something different in store for Danny phantom' **'yes sir'_ "I'd hate to end this so soon but I bid you fare well" said Mason and dissapeared.

"come back here" Danny called out but no reply "....aw crap"sighed Danny as he turned back to human form.

**::Mansion::**

"whats the new mission Vlad." asked Mason a long black haired green eyed 16 yr old ghost.

"see this picture,find him haunt him then possess him understand" said Vlad "whats his name" asked Mason."Dash Baxter"said Vlad as he turned and walked upstairs to his office "i expect this to happed to night" Vlad said over his shoulder and left.

'_address hmm....ahh there it is here i come Dashy-boy'_he laughed as he dissapeared into the cold spring night.

**::Dashes Room::**

"Dash it's 11:00 get to bed" roared his father from downstairs "fine!" Dash said all the while murmering to himself on his way to bed "get to bed Dash blah blah blah"mocked Dash with a scowl on his face "hmph whatever then"he mumbled and fell alseep.

"perfect nows my time to do some haunting , hell ya!"replied Mason ((a/n he gets alil TOO excited in haunt/possesion))" physicily and mentalily haha."laughed Mason in his little british accent.Yes hes british.

**::Dream::**

"Holy shit its dark"whispered Dash looking around while pacing the floor or what he assumed was the floor "Hello"called out Dash **_'Dashy-boy' _**"huh....what the..."he replied **_'you know who I am'_**."Stop playing around and show yourself" he growled.

_**'as you wish'.**_

Out of the shadows stepped out Danny Fenton "what the fuck!, Fenton?"asked Dash cousiously.

The replica only nodded, yet he stayed quiet and smiled ,hands behind his back playing innocent. Dash just started eyeing the so called 'Danny Fenton'."no your not"said Dash after a moment of silence.

The Danny copys grin grew wider as his face began to look more suicidal "I am Danny Dashy-boy" it said Dash just stood and narrowed his eyes dangerously "no your not your voice is different" observed Dash "hows my voice different?"It asked "yours has a british accent" he calmly stated.

"haha well seems I've been figured out heh! prepare yourself 'Dashy-boy'" It said as it quickly formed into a shadow creature. "oh....shit" cursed Dash then everything went black.

Dash woke up again up was chained not to the wall though "hey let me go!!!"he demanded just as the words left his mouth the shadow figure closed in on him. "quiet and let me work" smirked the shadow,it pulled out a knife and raised it to his bare chest.

"What the hell are you doing"Dashed studdered as he started to struggle.

"Stop struggling"it said as he chanted and put his indexfinger on dashes forhead and said the last word. _I...can't move'_he thought . It took the blade and started to engrave signs/insignias.

**::end dream::**

Dash woke up in a cold sweat.He looked at the clock and it was 4:12 AM.

He got up and quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and pulled of the shirt "AHHHHHHHH"

**::Danny house::**

"Danny Phantom" said Mason threw the window "Mason!" said Danny with narrowed blue eyes now going into ghost mode "im not here to fight but to give you a message".

"what message" asked Danny. "protect the one you love haha." and Mason vanished. "protect the one I...love?? whats that mean"Danny said to himself.

**i can never make good danny phantom stories i suck this one sucked to didnt it but please no flames i tried my best so blah and i always do my stories to short GRRR;......... well bye bye review pleasess**


End file.
